


Occupational Hazard

by Knott



Category: Mindhunter (2017)
Genre: Choking, Cock & Ball Torture, Gags, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Summary: 五次Holden在录音时被困住了，一次并非如此





	Occupational Hazard

那是在弗吉尼亚。Holden坐在采访对象的对面，Bill坐在另外一张桌子后。他们都假装忘记了猥亵尸体这码子事，其实谁也没忘。在Holden看来，Bill简直像是坐在房间的另一头——他觉得容忍一个绑架了六个女人并且把她们关在地下室里折磨致死的疯子有失身份。Holden什么都准备好了：录音设备，Oswald要的听装啤酒，还有一个关于他自己的游泳故事。

他们也的确让他开了口。

Oswald坐在桌子边上，晃着两条腿。Bill后来一直责备Holden，不该把他的手铐打开。其实他不管是谈自己的事还是询问别人的事情，都没有动过一根手指。Holden就坐在他旁边，他很清楚。Oswald的手青筋外露，瘦削修长，薄薄的指甲盖透出一种不健康的青色。他正在告诉Holden如何挑选地下室。Holden听得兴起，全神贯注，没有注意到自己距离曾经被三个州通缉的娃娃脸杀手太近。他仰起头专注地听着，Oswald突然伸手握住他的脖子，虎口卡在他的下颚上，掌心贴紧攒动的喉结。他力气很大，他不像别的威胁要掐死别人的正常人，他并不愤怒，也不使用身体的其余部分。他的手只是在下压，指尖掐进Holden的皮肤。

Holden被迫向后仰起头，像戴了一个一直延伸到喉咙口的毛皮项圈一样。他被固定住了，无法转动头颅也不能低头。他下意识地吞咽了一次，结果发现自己的喉结抵住Osward的掌心肌肉，像戴了一只丝绒手套。Holden被强制维持着笔直坐好的姿势。他的视野受到局限，只能把目光固定在Oswald的脸上。他用眼角余光瞥向Bill，Bill没有表现出紧张，但他在密切注意着这边发生的事情，尤其是Oswald的一举一动。Holden尽量放松自己的身体，想告诉Bill自己没事。

“关键在于打开她们的嘴，”Oswald的手朝上挪了一寸，Holden必须抬起下巴，才能不至于窒息。现在他看不见Bill了，他的视线在天花板下方。热度涌上他的脸，他觉得自己呼吸困难，“你瞧，有的男人喜欢从后门进去，警探们，但我喜欢女人的嘴，在她们死了以后甚至更好，因为你能选择一个你喜欢的角度，然后插进去。”他收紧手指，Holden还能呼吸，但那变得十分困难，一种陌生的恐惧使得他浑身冰冷。他赤裸的喉咙部分承受着某种令他不适的肢体接触，像爱抚，随后他意识到那是Oswald的手托住他的下颚在缓慢挪动。他的背朝前弓着，撑在桌面上的手下意识地撑直了，钢笔的笔尖深深陷入纸张里。Oswald凝视着他。

估量的，冰冷的视线，Holden想道。像在估量这是否是刚被屠宰的小牛身上最好的那块肉。

新的进展让他血脉沸腾。如果他尝试再放松一些，再鼓励对方一些……Holden试着闭上眼睛，尽可能松弛身体，首先是肩膀，然后是背部和大腿。Oswald感受到了，他赞赏地冲Holden一笑，拇指顶在他的耳根处，其余的手指按在他的喉管上，轻松地上下点头。他继续说下去。

“我以水管工的身份进到屋子里的时候，经常观察她们的嘴。她们问我问题时，我会想象那张嘴能打开到什么限度，我可以用工具把它固定成哪种角度，那会带给我什么样的感觉。当然，条件允许的时候，我也事先测量一下，比如现在——你得感受一下她的喉咙，这里的肌肉和血管……很难描述那种感觉，先生们，你得能够有我那样的经历才行。我一直知道我要做的不是让她窒息，不是档案文件里描述的那样，而是向把一辆新车开出去试驾那样，我想知道最高马力有多少，懂吗？它能在几秒内加速到顶点……诸如此类的事情。”

Holden的眼前发黑，现在Oswald是真的在掐他了。要不了几秒钟便能切断呼吸，他感受到了晕眩带来的压力，钢笔从他手中滑下，落到地面上。Bill推开椅子，站了起来——不要毁掉我们今天的成果，别阻止他，现在还不行。Holden内心有个声音在大声要求。但他一句话也说不出来，那只陌生的手迫使他张开嘴，唾液从嘴角流下，失去焦距的目光盯着天花板。

“为什么你不能像个正常男人一样操她们，Bobby Lee？”Bill的声音。

“我发明了一个新的入口，”Oswald的声音油腻腻的，“只为我自己。”

“你根本不敢操她们，对吗？Bobby Lee？”

他轻蔑地哼了一声，把手松开了。Holden维持原本的姿势，过了一会才意识到自己已经恢复自由。他试着吸进一口气，但他马上大声呛了起来，眼泪从眼眶里溢出，他伸手抓住桌子的边沿，去捡那支笔，却看到了Bill的视线，某种忧虑在他的搭档眼睛里很明显。

“到我的车库里来，我可以花三天的时间把你打开，”Oswald对Holden说，“到最后我们都会满意的。我干得怎么样？这是你想要知道的吗？Clair花了我十二个小时，Michelle花了四天——那就是为什么你们后来才找到尸体——我最喜欢的是Mary-Jean，你就让我想起她。”

Holden和Bill交换眼神。“你在她身上用了平口钳，对吗？Lee？”

他们得到了肯定的答案。

Holden晚上睡觉的时候无法停止去想Oswald所用的那个词——“打开”。很少有人用这个词表示打开的意思，人们通常用的是打开（open），或者扩张（expand），在这种情境下，即使Oswald选择用drill他也不奇怪。但Oswald用的是一个怪异的fix，他说的是“我会把你打开（I’ll fix you open.）。他睡不着，打开浴室的门，看见镜子里自己的脖子上有一圈红痕。Holden抬起一根食指抚过它，它看起来无辜而且怪异，但和色情没有关系。然后他看着自己的脸，仿佛条件反射一般，他的嘴张开着，像在准备给谁口交，而他的喉结怯懦地颤动，喉咙条件反射出现了吞咽的动作。Holden放下手指，关上浴室的灯，逃到客厅里。Debbie半夜出来看见他时，他把家里工具箱里所有尺寸的钳子都摆了出来，望着它们沉思。她说“你吸了我的大麻吗？”，Holden无法告诉她一件难以启齿的事情——他躺下以后，梦见了Oswald对他干的事情，然后硬了起来。在梦里，有人把手握在他的喉咙上，不断使得他濒临窒息的边沿，那是个噩梦。他努力睁开泪水模糊的眼睛转头去看，那人有着Bill的脸。


End file.
